


Lasat In Disguise

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra Bridger Has PTSD, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, Lasat! Ezra, M/M, Massacre, Minor Character Death, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Ezra has a secret. He isn’t really human. He is a Lasat, the long lost prince of the Lasats. The one Zeb swore to protect.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger & Alexsandr Kallus, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Lasat In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I’VE BEEN PLANNING FOR THIS FOR A YEAR! I CANNOT BELIEVE I’M JUST STARTING THIS NOW!
> 
> And yes, this may have some Zeb/Ezra, (NO SABEZRA) but we’ll see how it goes first.
> 
> Also, THIS IS COMPLETELY AU SO NO ONE TELLS ME THAT THESE THINGS DIDN’T HAPPEN!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS! IF I DID, MOST CHARACTERS WOULD BE OOC!

_ It was a happy day for the planet of Lasan. _

_ The King and Queen held a feast and a parade for the day of birth of their only son, Prince Ereab Ved. It had been 5 years since the birth of the Lasat Prince. He had been a special one for not only was he born royal, but he was also born very powerful with the gift of Ashla. _

_ The day had started as special as it should be. The prince was being carried in the parade. The High Honor Guards marched by each of his sides as they went through the streets of the Lasat villages, with the Lasats cheering for them. _

_ Prince Ereab was a little used to the parade and was starting to get bored as he sat on the cushion. The royal kit could no longer smile after a while as he looked down and let out a sigh. _

_ “Is there a problem, little prince?” A voice from the front asked. _

_ Prince Ereab looked up to find the Captain of the High Honor Guard staring up at him with concern. “Is nothing, Captain Orrelios,” _

_ “This is a parade just for you, little prince,” the captain chuckled. “You should be happy,” _

_ “Just bored, Captain,” Prince Ereab shrugged. “I love my Dam and Sire for throwing parties, but it gets boring after 5 years,” _

_ “Yeah, these things could get stuffy,” the captain snickered, causing the prince to snort. _

_ Captain Garazeb Orrelios, the Captain of the High Honor Guard, was the assigned bodyguard to the little prince. Prince Ereab was born a little smaller than most kits but also more powerful, so the King and Queen required the Captain to the watch over him. _

_ In those 5 years, the prince and the captain had grown close. They had become the best of friends, even if said captain was too prideful and stubborn to admit that he had softened for the little prince. _

_ “You think I get free time after parade?” Prince Ereab asked. _

_ “Possibly not,” Captain Garazeb gave a shrug. “It would be sunset by the time the parade ends, and by then, the grand feast would begin in the palace,” _

_ “Full time again?” Prince Ereab groaned. “When I get free time?” _

_ “Well…” Captain Garazeb grinned. “there’s a free schedule next week, if you want?” _

_ Prince Ereab chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Captain. When I get ACTUAL free time?” _

_ “Little prince, you’re the prince of Lasan, the heir to the throne,” Captain Garazeb frowned. “If you’re occupied now, there’ll be more when you grow older,” _

_ “Wonderful…” Prince Ereab let out a sigh. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ A few hours later, the parade had marched over half of the kingdom. By then, Prince Ereab had gone into practicing his ability with the Ashla by levitating a few rocks and pebbles by the streets. Captain Garazeb had rolled his eyes every time he watched something move and levitate, but he didn’t oppose as long as it entertained the prince, and as long as no one got hurt. _

_ Everything was going fine as the guards all marched in line. They were about to enter another village when one of their ships lowered itself in front of the parade. _

_ “HALT!” Captain Garazeb held out a fist, prompting all of the guards to stop. _

_ “Woah!” Prince Ereab had to keep himself from falling off the cushion as the troops halted. “Captain? What going on?” _

_ “Not sure, little prince, but I’ll find out soon enough,” Captain Garazeb turned back to the ship to find the Lasat pilot running out. _

_ “Captain Orrelios!” He cried out with a salute. “There are Imperial ships incoming!” _

_ “Imperial?” Prince Ereab’s eyebrows furrowed. _

_ Captain Garazeb’s face grew grim as he nodded. He turned to his team to instruct them. _

_ “Squad 1, go with the pilot and distract the ships,” he commanded. “Squad 2 and Squad 3, go to the villages and evacuate as much innocents as you can,” _

_ “What of Prince Ereab, Captain?” High Honor Guard Gron asked. _

_ “I’ll take him back to the palace and earn the King and Queen,” Captain Garazeb took the little prince in his arms. “Now go!” _

_ “Yes, Captain!” The Guards all saluted before running off. _

_ “Captain Orrelios, will everything be alright?” Prince Ereab worriedly looked up at his best friend. _

_ “I hope so,” Captain Garazeb sighed then he turned to run back to the palace. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ The Imperial ships all closed in on the Lasat ships. Gron was at the main ship and was instructing the defense. _

_ “Spread across the planet and make sure they do not get any closer Lasan!” he ordered. _

_ The Lasat ships did as they were told, and soon, a whole blockade had surrounded the planet. Tie Fighters came out from the ships and fired at the blockade, but the defense shield prevented them from entering the planet while the Lasat ships shot them down. _

_ Suddenly, a Star Destroyer entered the sector, much to the shock of the Lasats. _

_ “What is that?!” One guard exclaimed through the speakers of the main ship. _

_ “I know not, but they seem to have requested back-up,” Gron growled. “We must warn the captain. Team 2, retract back to surface and alert the captain!” _

_ “Aye, aye!” One of the ships separated from the blockade and headed down to the surface. _

_ “The rest of you, fire at the ship and prevent it from coming any closer!” Gron commanded as the ship’s defense weapons were activated as well. _

_ And so, the battle began. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Your majesties!” _

_ King Zodavam and Queen Egas Ved turned to see the Captain of the High Honor Guard barge into the feasting room with their son in his arms. _

_ “Captain Orrelios?” King Zodavam looked concerned. “What has happened? Is the parade finished already?” _

_ “The parade’s cut short,” Captain Garazeb hissed in exhaustion, but his grip on the prince didn’t falter. “There are Imperial ships approaching the planet, my king, my queen. My guards are stopping them as we speak and are evacuating the villages as much as we can,” _

_ “Imperial ships?!” Queen Egas gasped. _

_ “I will assemble the palace guards,” King Zodavam assured his wife then he turned to the captain. “Orrelios, take Prince Ereab and get him to his room. Protect him at all costs, understood?” _

_ “Loud and clear, your majesty,” Captain Garazeb nodded then he dashed off through the halls. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ The Star Destroyer released more Tie Fighters And Imperial ships to get to the planet while the blockade planned to intercept them from coming any closer. _

_ Soon, the Imperial ships were outnumbering the blockade. Their blasts targeted at one ship. One unfortunate blast hit the engine of said ship, causing it and several others next to it to explode. _

_ Gron watched in horror as his comrades all screamed at each explosion, causing him to hiss. “Karabast.” _

_ The Star Destroyer and the Imperial ships were all getting closer. Gron cursed as the rest of the ships exploded, destroying the blockade completely. _

_ “This is main ship to Team 2, the blockade has been demolished!” He called out through the communicator. “And the Imperials are getting closer! I repeat; the blockade has been demolished, and the Imperials are getting closer!” _

_ There was soon a blast to the main ship, causing the ship to shake. Gron yelped and held his arms out to balance as another blast came, causing a second turbulence. _

_ “This is Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau.” A transmission echoed out as a man with golden brown hair and beard went through the screen. “You are to surrender to the Galactic Empire, or be destroyed.” _

_ “I am a warrior of the High Honor Guard,” Gron shook his head. “I will never surrender to the likes of you,” _

_ “Then prepared to be boarded.” With that, the transmission ended, and another turbulence came as the ship was drawn in to the Imperial Destroyer…. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Zeb…” _

_ Captain Garazeb turned to look at the kit curled up in his arms, visibly shaking. He stroked the little prince’s fur to calm him down. _

_ “What’s wrong, kiddo?” _

_ “I’m scared…” Prince Ereab sniffled his tears. _

_ Captain Garazeb smiled and held the prince closer. “You know what, kid? So am I,” _

_ “R-Really?” Prince Ereab looked surprised. “But how? You Captain of the High Honor Guard!” _

_ “Even captains and guards get scared, little prince,” Captain Garazeb sighed. “Like me. I’m scared for the outcome of this war,” _

_ “Is okay, Zeb,” Prince Ereab smiled and hugged the older Lasat. “I here to help if you scared,” _

_ Captain Garazeb shook his head. If only he knew that the life that the captain was fearing was his… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Your majesties!” A High Honor Guard tan out of the ship and towards the army of Lasats in front of the palace. “I have a message from High Honor Guard Gron to the Captain!” _

_ “The Captain is taking care of the little prince’s safety,” King Zodavam answered firmly. “Whatever message that you deliver may come to me,” _

_ “Of course, my king,” the High Honor Guard nodded with a bow. “The Imperial Ships have multiplied in size. We… We don’t know how long we can keep them occupied,” _

_ “For as long as you can,” King Zodavam commanded. “Queen Egas is rounding up the rest of your guards from the evacuated villages as we speak. Once they are here, you may dismantle the blockade,” _

_ “Yes, my king,” the guard gave a salute. “I will tell Guard Gron—“ _

_ [“This is main ship to Team 2,”] The communication suddenly rang out. [“The blockade has been demolished! And the Imperials are getting closer!”] _

_ “Gron!” The guard ran towards the ship while King Zodavam’s ears twitched to hear more. _

_ [“I repeat; the blockade has been demolished, and the Imperials are getting closer!”] the transmission spoke before ending in a sizzle. _

_ “Karabast.” King Zodavam hissed, his eyes landing at the sky, which was filling with Imperials. “Warriors! Ready your weapons!” _

_ “Yes, King Zodavam, sir!” The army saluted and pointed their weapons up for the incoming battle. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Little prince?” _

_ “Lady Chava?” Prince Ereab’s eyes lit up at the familiar voice as he and Captain Garazeb saw the elderly Lasat enter the room. _

_ “Lady Chava,” the captain stood up as she slowly walked towards them with her staff. “What brings you here?” _

_ “The enemies approach with quickness,” Chava informed. “The blockade had been demolished. Prince Ereab is no longer safe in the palace. You must escape him, Captain Orrelios,” _

_ “The blockade… demolished?” Captain Garazeb couldn’t believe his ears. His guards… his colleagues… his friends… they were all… gone. _

_ “Yes, they are, so we must not waste any time,” Chava motioned for the prince to stand then she made them follow her out of the room and through the halls. _

_ They soon went through a secret back-way tunnel out of the palace just in time to hear the ships land in front of the castle and the battle cry of the king. _

_ “Sire?” Prince Ereab stopped and blinked. _

_ “Your Sire’s fighting now,” Captain Garazeb picked up the little prince. “That means we really have to go,” _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ The battle was fierce as the Lasats fought their hardest against the Imperial Scums and their blasters. _

_ King Zodavam was using his staff to stab and slash each Imperial he could see in his path. Soon, he came face-to-face with the ISB Agent. _

_ “Kallus.” _

_ “King Zodavam.” The Agent took out a bo-rifle from his back and pointed it at the king. “Recognize this?” _

_ “You and your men are traitors.” King Zodavam growled as they circled one another. “We give you all our peace and honor, yet you be rid of us like animals.” _

_ “Your warriors were the first to betray the Empire.” Kallus snarled. “And now, your whole planet will face the consequences.” _

_ King Zodavam shook his head and raised his staff. “I know not of what you speak of, but for my kingdom, I will battle you.” _

_ With that, they charged at one another, each with a loud battle cry. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Here is a ship that will take the prince off-planet,” Chava pointed to the ship among the ruins. “You two must leave. I will tell the King and Queen about your fates when I go back to aid Queen Egas and the other healers,” _

_ Captain Garazeb wanted to argue, to fight the Imperials to avenge his fallen friends, but he chose against it. Instead, he gave a nod and hoisted the Lasat kit into the ship. _

_ “Come on, little prince,” he motioned for him to sit. “We gotta go,” _

_ “Okay,” Prince Ereab nodded then turned to the elderly Lasat. “Thank you, Lady Chava,” _

_ “You are most welcome, little prince,” Chava smiled and waved as the captain sat by the prince’s side. “Be safe to you both,” _

_ “Let’s hope so,” Captain Garazeb sighed before he activated the ship and began to take off. _

_ They started off slow and slowly levitated up the floor. They then began to hover the ship higher and higher until they were over the palace and over the battlefield. _

_ “Zeb, LOOK!” Prince Ereab pointed to the fight below them, and the captain turned to see the ISB agent raising some kind of blaster towards the king. “Sire! Look out!” _

_ But it was too late. The gun was blasted, and the king fell back. _

_ The Lasat prince screamed. “SIRE!” _

_ “Ereab, sit down!” Captain Garazeb grabbed the kit and held him close, trying to hold in the heavy feeling of watching his superior get killed. “Please, little prince…” _

_ “NO! My Sire!” Prince Ereab cried and wailed, trying to get off of the captain’s grip, but he ended up sobbing. “Please, Zeb…” _

_ “I… I know, kid,” Captain Garazeb’s voice shook as he turned to the kit and stroked his fur. “I’m sorry…” _

_ And as soon as they reached atmosphere of Lasan, the sounds of the other Lasats screaming as they were hit slowly faded and completely faltered the moment they reached hyperspace… _


End file.
